<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Want It Darker, We Kill The Flame by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392005">You Want It Darker, We Kill The Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin didn't come back right. Grima's essence lives inside of him still, and in his thorough corruption, he's set his eyes on his wife, daughter, and anyone else he decides he wants. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Inverse | Aversa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Noire, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, I love the taste of your cum," Tiki said, eyes cross as she looked up from her husband's lap, cum dripping down her chin. She looked like a mess, a shaken and thoroughly used wreck who had been put through an intense treat of raw aggression without stopping, brought to such a shameful and overwhelming state of embarrassment that she should have been outraged by it. She wasn't. She accepted it, whimpering and swallowing down his cum as much as she could. "I never realized it before. I have been a bad wife to you, haven't I? Not servicing your cock like it deserves."</p><p>"It's okay," Robin said, his eyes flashing a ferocious and foreboding red. "You didn't know before what you know now. You've been tamed, and you are much more ready to obey, aren't you?"</p><p>Tiki was no longer herself. Something dark held her mind, as she pushed forward to rub her face against Robin's cock and coo sweetly. 'Yes, master. I've learned my lesson, and I want to be the obedient whore wife you deserve!" The Voice of the Divine Dragon was now a victim, held onto by magic beyond her understanding, by the dark powers of Grima himself, and as he loomed over his wife and even slapped his cock down against her face, he was completely unafraid of showing off his darkest, harshest interests.</p><p>Robin should have died when he vanquished Grima. He expended his own life force to destroy the dark god, only to wake up in a field several days later, found by a search party of his closest friends. But he wasn't truly Robin any longer; he had become something else, corrupted and infected by the dark powers of the very beast he was born to be a vessel for. Not so corrupted he became a god of destruction on the spot, but after a few days of returning home to domestic bliss with his wife Tiki and his time-displaced daughter Morgan, he developed wants. Needs. He seized control of Tiki's mind with magic more potent than she could resist and turned her into a hopelessly obedient domestic slave, rather proud of himself for the fact as he relaxed back and watched her slurp his dick back into her mouth to service him again.</p><p>"You're a good whore wife now," he said in agreement. "it took some work, but I think you’re going to get it." His thoughts couldn't help but veer, though. Who else could he take? Who else could he ruin? What darker indulgences were yet to be explored? Even with Tiki obediently sucking his cock and pushing to keep indulging him with mindless fever, he didn't quite feel like he'd had 'enough'. His hunger for more, for darker, left him wondering where he could turn his attentions. Tiki would only help him. She had to. She'd obey his every demand and serve up to him anyone he demanded, even if he sought their daughter next.</p><p>Their daughter.</p><p>With a flash of vile inspiration and a realization that power lay in his hands, Robin smiled to himself. He had it, then. His next target would be their daughter, and Tiki would help him break their girl into a good sex slave alongside her. he'd make her go get their girl. But not until she was done servicing his cock herself, of course.<br/>
************************<br/>
Being dragged by the hair by herm other into her parents' bedroom was not something that Morgan was in any way able to grasp or understand. Tiki had stormed in naked and dripping with cum, saying no words and simply overpowering Morgan. It interrupted her reading with a sudden flare of brutality and pressure that had her confused and compromised, stumbling her way into the room. "Father, what is happening?" she asked, desperately gasping out for some hope of an answer and for some shred of sense. Instead, she was faced with the sight of her father sitting naked on the edge of the bed, his knees apart, his big cock pointed right toward her. "Father!"</p><p>"You're going to learn to be a good daughter," Robin said. "Tiki, you're going to force our daughter's face down my lap and teach her to deepthroat me."</p><p>"Yes, master," Tiki said, nodding in firm approval, ready to do whatever she was tasked with. Anything for Robin. Her need to obey and to act on these orders was absolute, and she resisted her daughter's screaming and shrieking with a callous intent clear enough to pierce through everything. Morgan was put down to her knees whether she wanted it or not, and with a hard shove down, she lost her oral virginity. The cock pushed into her mouth, covered in her mother's pussy juices. She had to taste all that tart nectar on the dick, got to understand it just long enough to know she hated it before being forced to feel the cock hit the back of her throat.</p><p>Powerlessness and confusion were all that Morgan felt as her parents acted so out of sorts. Taking the dick into her mouth and gagging on it was a terror inducing rush of sensation, a feeling that left her shaken, worried, unsure what to do or say as she felt the wicked shoves force her down harder. Her hands flailed about, but Robin seized her wrists and held them in place, keeping her from acting as she got used harder, orally trashed and given no chance to respond with anything but hopeless surrender to all of this. There wasn't a shred of anything else for her. No sense. No calm. Only punishment. Her eyes looked up to her father in hopeless, pleading attempts to hold onto this and seek some degree of mercy from him.</p><p>In turn, Robin stared down at his daughter with only the coldest and most brutal of intent. "You're going to be a good slut daughter and take care of my needs from now on," he told her in no uncertain terms. "You're going to submit to me and give me exactly what I want. If you try to fight this, I will make sure you regret it." He could have used his mind control on her right there. Could have shattered her mind with his magic and made this simple. But he didn't want to. He wanted to see her struggle with it, wanted that despair from Morgan. Tiki needed to go easily, lest she tap into any of a number of things that could have been a problem for him. But Morgan was not going to be so capable, especially not with Tiki to help outnumber her.</p><p>"I have sucked your fathers' cock just fine, and you need to perform better," Tiki said, chiding Morgan while continuing to push her harder along. She felt little motherly need to be gentle with Morgan. In this state, her purpose was to be aggressive and to serve the needs of her master, to follow the orders she had been given thoroughly. Her task of breaking Morgan down was more important than being caring, so as she held onto the girl's hair and worked her back and forth along Robin's cock, she did so with some degree of care, but only toward the goal asked of her. "Just like this. Suck him. Cherish him. Learn to love our master's cock like I have."</p><p>Drool dripped down her chin, and Morgan did not feel love, or loved for that matter. She continued to stumble her way further into confused emotions that had her shaken to her very core, wishing she better had a grasp on all of this and could deal with things that were only going to get weirder and more drastic as this all kept going. Tiki's hands kept her going, though. she didn't have much of a choice in any of this, after all. To suck his cock or to be thrown aside and abused harder for it. There were no good options, so she played along, fearful of what might pass if she didn't, even if she was struggling to breathe and struggling to deal with the bizarre tensions of being pushed to the limit.</p><p>"We're going to be an even closer family now than ever," Robin said, groaning in delight while he felt the mouth struggle around his cock. she wasn't being given any slow treatment here, the continued pressure rising with such vicious and biting mistreatment, and all he could do was keep pushing, keep savouring this pleasure. She was suffering, her struggles bringing him greater joy by the second. Every noise she made, every drip of spit down his balls, every hopeless little quiver in her eyes as she struggled to hold onto this... She was losing the faith and the control that she needed to understand what any of this was, and Robin was happy to keep punishing her and to keep driving her further into surrender and dismay, abusing all of his power and authority to keep driving her to fall further. Harder.</p><p>"Cum in her throat, master," Tiki moaned. Her ecstatic delight and the shaky pleasures ringing out louder from within her was something truly shameless, a perfect and beautiful fever she craved utterly. She shoved Morgan down harder. 'Show her. Show her what she deserves. I want to join my daughter in worshiping your cock, and I want us to be closer as a family for it." Her demented new understanding of what she was doing was completely wicked, a wild rush of passion and heat that kept her moving needily back and forth, jerked about without a shred of calm, a senseless mess that just kept going.</p><p>With a hard grunt and a pulsing delight down her throat, Robin let go, cumming right down his daughter's gullet in the shameless embrace of pure sensation. Raw desire carried him forward, made him shiver and ache through a delight like absolutely nothing else. Cumming right into his daughter's mouth was something special, and Robin knew he was far over the line, but the vicious greed and shaky glee of giving up was simply too sweet to resist. "You're my mine now," he snarled, holding tightly to her hair and holding on as tightly as he could, all while the squirming, panicked girl struggled to deal with what her father was doing to her and how he acted.</p><p>Tiki tugged Morgan back, and the weird, hazy expression of desire left Morgan completely devoid of sense or thought. "Father," she whimpered, spit dripping from her mouth as she lingered in the haze of this all. "Why are you doing this? Why are you both of you acting so..." But Tiki shoved her daughter forward, made her kiss all over the cock and continued to praise it. She didn’t feel like she had a choice, struggling to deal with things she was totally unable to deal with at all. </p><p>Tugging at her daughter's clothes, Tiki was absolutely not capable of controlling herself for even a second. "You're going to ride your father's cock," she said, stripping her bare and tugging her up toward Robin's lap. She gave a smack to Morgan's ass and pulled her upright. "Sit on it. I'll help you, but only if you're going to behave yourself and cooperate."  </p><p>"Be a good girl, "Robin said, his voice rumbling in wild, wicked delight at the way she visibly squirmed in concern. He held absolute power now over this, reaching for her chin and tucking a couple fingers under it as he stared into her eyes. "You want to listen to me. You want to be a good girl, even if you don't know why." It was only a little magic. Not enough to rob her of her will, but enough to make her shift toward him, sluggish and reluctant but not entirely capable of fighting.</p><p>"I'm sorry, father," she said, whimpering in obedient deference, realizing she was out of line. Her hand grasped Robin's cock as she climbed her way up into his lap, moving to sit herself proudly atop him. She didn't want to, but disappointing her dear father wasn't an option. She shifted over him, only to feel Tiki's hands moving into place, one taking her husband's cock and the other seizing her daughter's hip. The hands guided her down, and with a final push, she gave her father her virginity, accepting this upon herself, feeling it was a duty of some kind. She didn't understand why at all, but she was ready, needy, pushing to ride up and down the big dick without hesitation. Unrestrained passion consumed her, even if riding high on confusion.</p><p>Tiki's other hand shifted to Morgan's hip, holding onto both now and guiding her daughter to bounce quicker atop the cock. "Take it. Love your father."</p><p>"You're so much tighter than your mother," Robin growled, relaxing back and allowing these more frenzied expressions of passion and desire to keep him engaged, keep his eyes narrowing as he watched her in motion. Morgan's small breasts bounced about with little interest for him to take in compared to what her mother's ample chest could offer, but it didn't matter. Her body was delightful, and it belonged to him now, so her small breasts were naturally the focus of his hands as he felt her up and allowed himself to open up to these feelings hotter and harsher. Every whine out of Morgan was a nervous and fitful expression of things she had no idea how to handle, and she flailed harder under the continued scrutiny and attention of her father's touch, something that ignited her body and left her unable to deal with the newfound passions that burned across her utterly.</p><p>But she kept riding. Her hips rolled and she gave in to the spectacle of getting taken, trying to bounce harder atop her father's cock and please all of his demands, meeting him with the shaky attempts to give in and find some way to earn his approval. She had never felt this fixated on such a thing before, never been so utterly consumed by her need to know her father approved of her. Morgan loved her father, loved following in his footsteps and proving she was a worthy successor to hi. Now, she was doing something pretty drastic, not sure this was really 'following' anything, but as she sank deeper onto his cock, his praise was all she lived for.</p><p>The sensation of beign filled and stretched by Robin's cock was a lot. The harshest excesses of this treatment filled her with confusion and panic, but she was driven to do her part, bouncing atop Robin's cock with hopeless motions guided deeper into dismay and frenzy. She wasn't sure what any of this really meant or what it felt like, but she kept giving up, exploring her way further into the compromising pressures she was happy to give up to in more drastic terms still by the second. Nervous whines spilling up from her lips expressed an increasing degree of panicked fever, a confused mess of needs that she didn't know what to make of one way or another.</p><p>"Father, you're really big," she whined, a trembling mess unsure how to keep proceeding with this, taking his cock with less and less focus or control over these things taking her. She wasn't sure how to handle any of it, struggling to grasp how strongly her body burned. The unfocused pleasures that pulled her deeper in felt like they were fully detached from sense, and as she kept struggling through these feelings. Shew didn't know how to make sense of them, and the more that she tried to fumble her way into understanding and clarity through these emotions, the less capable she actually was of making sense of it all. She kept heaving back and forth through these messes of delirium and fever, hazily struggling to make heads or tails of what these pleasures meant and how anyone could have possibly dealt with them.</p><p>"You're doing so well," Tiki moaned, kissing the back of her daughter's neck and all over her shoulders. Tiki was some sort of approving now, if only because Morgan was obediently riding Robin's cock and doing everything expected of her, working with the hopeless fever to keep riding out these passions. "I knew I raised a good daughter. A good fuckslut." Her hands became more appreciative and aggressive, working all over Morgan's body.</p><p>Felt up by both her parents and dizzily heaving up and down through all this frenzied commotion, Morgan's dizzy and slightly compromised mind only buckled harder under the confusing weight of all this attention. Everything that Morgan wanted to do to control herself and be smart about this fell by the wayside with increasing fever, an intensity brewing hotter inside of her, threatening to storm through her body and tear her apart if she let it. Problem was, she was ready to let it, as her whines of, "Father," slipped from the initially reticent and uncertain expressions of worry to a growing arousal, to the idea that this felt good enough to simply let keep happening and crashing down upon her.</p><p>"Look into my eyes, Morgan," Robin said again. She did so, foolishly trusting him and finding his gaze was far too threatening for her to ignore. He stared her down, eyes glowing as he told her, "You're mine to breed. I will cum inside every time I wish, and you will beg me to impregnate you. You want to carry my child."</p><p>"Please breed me, father," Morgan responded, nodding in firm approval, her needy and feverish pace only quickening as she bounced atop his lap, throwing herself down onto his cock with tireless passion and a desperate need to give in to this. She was unable to contain herself. "I love you, father. I want to make you happy however I can. I've only wanted to follow in your footsteps, but if you think I'm better as your sex slave, then I'll be that too." She chewed her lip, justifying this all to herself on her steady crash down into oblivion, almost not paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth and what meaning they carried. All she understood was the hopeless and shaky reality of how badly she wanted to cum.</p><p>And cum she did. The first orgasm she was ever fucked to felt like a grand sweep of raw joy that burned through her body at once and shook her to her very core. Her eyes rolled back, screams of pleasure ringing from her lips as she clung tightly to Robin's body, not even needing to be fully mind controlled to be preyed on to a degree where she came apart at the seams. So many of the blanks, she filled in with her mind, and Robin could see that she didn't need much fucking with to make bend to the same level of obedience as her mother. It made it all the more exciting as he tugged her down onto his cock and, with a mighty groan, he let go into her womb with far more force than he'd given her throat.</p><p>Cum pumped into her, and Morgan clung tight to her father for support and steadiness, twisting under the startling weight of fire and unreasoned joy that consumed her. The warmth and the dizziness clinging over her was so much more than she felt she could deal with, and Morgan was delirious under the weight of it all. She didn't even know she was getting put on her knees until she was properly down on them, hitting all fours and whining as she looked around, the room spinning. She was completely unable to clear her head and process her surroundings, a victim to the most overbearing of pressures and an utterly bizarre rush of delight.</p><p>Robin was upon her quickly. "You'll have to learn how to handle me until I've had my fill," he told her, ramming his cock into her pussy without a shred of restraint, unhesitating in the desperate pace he forged and the greed he was ready to give up to completely. The thorough pleasures he was eager to give in with were something as messy and as ferocious as could be. Absolute control was the only acceptable way to go forward, and he claimed her with that in mind, gripping tightly to her hips and pounding forward with his vicious intent as forward as could be. Robin needed this, and he sought to claim her without a shred of hesitation, wearing down the hopeless thoughts of his daughter and making her snap under his touch. "Tiki, do something."</p><p>Moving to do the closest and most immediately accessible thing she could do for her master's pleasure, Tiki dropped down behind him, spreading his cheeks and bringing her tongue in sloppy appreciation against his ass hole. "Fuck our daughter, master. Knock her up. Make her feel how good it feels to be owned by your amazing cock." Her drunken kisses and her hopeless devotion all took a toll on her, the manakete's mental state on shaky ground as she struggled to rationalize all these things, now shamelessly rimming her husband while he worked to breed their daughter. But she was ready to do whatever it took, to act on all of it if necessary. "And Morgan, keep going. You make a lovely cocksleeve for your father."</p><p>"I want to be that. I want to make you happy." Continuing to teeter on the brink of ruin, Morgan was doomed, pressing her butt back against her father's lap in hopeless acceptance of pleasures burning through her without pause. She felt powerless now, stripped of all sense and all control, doomed to slip further and further into a state where the only thing she understood was a need to give up to this mess completely. "Please, father. My body belongs to you. Use me however you'd like. I'll be happy to learn!"</p><p>"This is where I belong," Robin groaned. "My daughter moaning like a whore while I breed her, and my wife slobbering against my ass hole, knowing she lives for my pleasure. This is everything I've fought to have!" Demented by the dark corruption of Grima's essence within him, Robin's demented approach was one that felt like it was only getting more and more certain and potent by the second. He kept heaving through it all, refusing to slow his vicious thrusts as he explored deeper into these pleasures, grinding back against Tiki's face, then stuffing his daughter's twat.  Each motion back and forth provided plenty of dimensions of pure insanity for the girls to deal with, but they didn't struggle, didn't panic. They were both hopelessly lost now to the certain thrills of giving up to whatever he wanted, Morgan breaking more with each balls deep slam into her hole.</p><p>Licking without hesitation, Tiki sought to prove she was a good wife by any means she could, praising Robin’s ass with her mouth and working tirelessly to bring him a pleasure and a devotion he could enjoy, one that she felt more and more detached from by the second. She was hard out of control now, hands tight on his cheeks as she spread them out and let her tongue go all out on him, focused with tireless devotion onto how far she could take the passion of giving in to this all. Rubbing her face into his ass and all the noisy, loud slobbering noises she could muster were signs of deference. Of wifely respect for the man who had brainwashed and corrupted her. She understood it all as love in her state. Pure, hopeful love.</p><p>What was this all if not pure? They had nearly lost Robin, and now he was making sure that they felt the utter depths of his presence, felt the fullness of everything he wanted to do to them, and he was eager to keep up a pace driving them mad with an ecstasy that felt tireless and wicked. "My family," he groaned, bucking harder forward, drilling Morgan with a speed that made her moan louder. "My slaves. My harem. My family!" All those words essentially meant the same to him now, and as he pumped another load into Morgan, he embraced it, throwing all of his energy behind the brutal ferocity of so completely giving himself up, caring only about the pleasure of letting it all go. He needed this shaky, senseless claim of dominion over the moment, over the idea that he was completely incapable of resisting it all. Control became him, and Robin felt damn good about making sure he rendered her a hopeless wreck.</p><p>Being once more pumped full of her father's cum did indeed send Morgan into a hopeless downward spiral, howling and shrieking through the confusion taking hold of her, wishing she was better equipped to process the emotional toll of reckless sensation. She came hard, moaning, bucking, pressing back against Robin and pursuing more and more of these tireless, dizzy shows of fitful need. "Father, I love you! I love you, and I devote my life to your pleasure!" She hadn't needed the full domination to break down, ready now to give up to her father simply out of obedience, let to run away thanks to the initial efforts of his spells driven to a state where she now felt incapable of resisting it all.  Robin couldn't have asked for a better outcome.</p><p>Now he just needed to make sure both of them were knocked up by the time he was done for the night.<br/>
************************************<br/>
The nature of Robin's 'miraculous' return was such that nobody really questioned why he wasn't around more often. Everybody respected his desire for privacy and understood the very good reasons he had for keeping things quiet, and for his family to be holding themselves back and letting him continue on with whatever it was he needed to do. Even as his return drew into the territory of a few months and even as his wife and daughter both seemingly stopped having social lives, everyone assumed they were simply doing their thing as a family, that this was an important time and there was no good reason to step in and invade all of that just out of curiosity. It wasn't the place of anyone else to ask, judge, or intrude.</p><p>And they were definitely spending ample amounts of time together as a family. As a good, loving family who did loving family things together. Both Morgan and Tiki were several months pregnant, visible bumps in their bellies starting to show as both women hung their asses up in the air and begged for his cock in them. Like a good man of the house, Robin took great efforts to satisfy both their demands, fucking back and forth between his daughter's perky rear and his wife's round backside, using both of them with a greedy fever that could only worsen and grow more spectacular in its darkness as he progressively used them without restraint.</p><p>They moaned for him. Tirelessly and without care for their own need to rest, both women begged endlessly to get fucked more, craving his cock and never getting their fill of it. The overbearing and senseless reality of what consumed them was something born of complete desperation, and the pleasure didn't ever let up, keeping them stumbling further into ruin, carelessly falling ever deeper, exploring the idea of giving up and learning how nice it could feel to stop processing anything but the ravenous need to break. He was devoted to the idea of pushing them to complete fucking unravel, to fall apart with the fire and the ferocity of something truly unbearable.</p><p>His cock switched readily back and forth to keep both of them happy, their senseless moans ringing out bright and proud with each push into their snug holes. He worked to keep them both well tended to and well fucked, and in return, the girls shrieked with delight each time they received the senseless pounding. There was nothing but pure delight to be found in giving up to this all, a pleasure building without restraint or care, senselessly forward and imposing a sharper degree of dominance upon them both, one that challenged them to come apart at the seams. They were Robin's, and he was happy to prove that, fucking both his pregnant slaves in the ass and marveling at the noises they made, all in service to him and to his mighty cock.</p><p>But his mind veered. He couldn’t help it. Locked at home with his two slutty sex slaves for months had been a delight, keeping him well fucked and well looked after, always happy to know that he could enjoy their deepest, most voracious surrenders. But all he could think about now, even as he claimed their asses and made them completely succumb to his demands, was just how much he would have loved to have other girls. To claim more women. Friends and the wives of friends. To conquer them with the same brutality he had taken his own family, and spread his dark corruption out further. So many beautiful women out there had not graced his eyes for so long as he focused only on Tiki and Morgan, but they were ripe for the taking, too.</p><p>Grima had not died. He lived on within Robin, and Robin saw conquest not in terms of the world, not in terms of felling Naga, but in terms of taking everything he wanted. In claiming dominion and empowering his bloodline. Renewing it. Spreading his dark seed and corrupting those who he wished to break down into devoted, cock-obsessed breeding stock for him to use. And perhaps soon, it was time that he take that focus and do something with it.</p><p>For a moment longer, though, he could enjoy their asses, fucking faster into them, pushing both women to embarrassing orgasms. Shrieks of devotion, of praise for him and assurances they loved his cock and would cum no matter how he fucked them, filled the air in dizzy acceptance of pure decadence and desperation. He owned them, and as he came across their asses, he knew that that could never change. He needed more women, but only for their sake; it was better if he had more playthings. More sluts. So that he never got truly bored of the ones he'd claimed first. That was the noble, family man's way to look at things, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark Mages' Offering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, I love serving you!" Morgan whined, her belly starting to push out and round off, her pregnancy easy still to hide under her loose shirt and heavy coat. But those weren't on when she was getting railed by her father. She was stripped bare save for a collar slapped around her neck, one that Robin could tug at as he pulled her against his thrusts. The wild treatment was only getting weirder and wilder, harshening his approach and the vulgar intent behind it as he made efficient work of his daughter.</p><p>Tiki lay back, fingers dug into her daughter's hair as she urged Morgan back down to eat her creampied hole out. She was dazed and aching, completely overwhelmed by the pleasures he offered her. She was happy to take in the pleasures with a lazy sense of growing warmth spreading over her body. It was just what her body craved, what she needed most as she relaxed deeper into this state of gorgeous warmth and relaxation, soaking in an afterglow as adoring and as hungry as she could get. "You came inside of me so much. Our daughter has so much to clean out of me."</p><p>"To make her stronger with," Robin growled, his thrusts relentless in their pace of hammering forward, using his wife and daughter however he wished as they continued to ache and linger under the fixated pleasures of making them both his. He was determined, reckless, moving with the utmost confidence and aggression through pleasures that didn't want to stop. Several weeks of consistent, reckless indulgence in the bodies of Tiki and Morgan had Robin growing used to the decadence and to the raw fire of controlling them. They were his. They belonged to him. Servants lovingly broken by his cock and living only now to serve him thoroughly. It was perfect, everything he could have wanted all in one, and he was determined to make the most of thoroughly using them.</p><p>Erratically heaving back and forth to keep up the mad pace of surrendering to her most primal and senseless of pleasures, Morgan showed the dizzy, senseless joy and desperation that completely ruled her, consumed by desires that only grew hotter out of control. "I'm so glad that my father has made me into his breeding whore!" She took well to being a mentally dominated toy, robbed of all sense and intensifying all the feelings of devotion and love she'd held toward her father, turning them into drastic and abrupt expressions of pure fire and need. She was lost fully to this chaos, every ramped-up emotion inside of her turned into an obsessive need to serve him however he so desired, and she was completely unable to deny the joys that she felt in giving up to them.</p><p>His hastening thrusts kept Morgan shouting louder, kept her heaving back and forth in hopeless, ecstatic shows of surrender, a deepening haze and appreciation for this by the second. Morgan's mouth worked to satisfy her mother while she went, and the desperate thrills were adding up rapidly to far too much for her to help. It was insanity, but an insanity that the warm, soft thoughts and distractions made them see as family fun. As pure. As soft. Sanity had long since departed, and in its place was this ugly, twisted truth where their bodies existed for his pleasure.</p><p>The darkness inside of Robin relished in this pleasure, in the sweet insanity of having them bending so fully to his will, fully departed from rationality. All they saw were pleasure and service. Robin's happiness was their only priority in this state, and with everything they did, they sank deeper, having the clarity to understand the joy of giving in to him and not possessing the mental capacity or reason their way through anything else. Not now. when she was being challenged and punished and thrown into frantic overdrive by the pleasures that ensued. Everything felt so right. So hot. He kept pounding his daughter's snatch, subjecting her to an increasingly desperate mess of desires and needs she could continue to sink into, until it was simply too much for them both.</p><p>"I'm ready for your cum. I'm ready for my master!" Squealing her way through hopeless joy, Morgan hit her throbbing peak with gasping joy, heaving back and forth in erratic movements of giving in. Her orgasm was ferocious, messy, and completely devoid of sense. She felt lost to it, stripped of reason in all the best and most satisfying ways. The snug inner walls around Robin’s cock clenched down tight, spasming and pleading for another incestuous creampie, and Robin was right there to provide it, trembling through the shakiest of pleasures and leaving nothing to doubt. It was excessive, it was bizarre, and it was just too much for her to deal with. Morgan burned with excitable fire and a voracious need to keep losing herself, control slipping further away to her absolute delight.</p><p>Robin filled his daughter up and made a gooey, sticky mess of her, made her call out in wild joy for him. "Father! Master!" The two words had come to mean one and the same to Morgan now, and as he pulled back, he admired the way her spine arched and her entire body shivered. The pleasure was as bare as could be. Morgan was his.</p><p>"Good girl," he growled, easing away from her and leaving the pleasures to rumble through her body. "Now, Tiki, we will--" The sound of distant knocking made Robin tighten up. Somebody was here. His head turned slowly, eyes widening in surprise. "Dress yourselves," he said, pulling away from Morgan and stumbling back. "Quickly."</p><p>Everybody moved at his order, scrambling get dressed, their clothes all cast aside and thrown every which way by Robin's wild hands in the first place. Now they worked to cover back up, wiping the cum from their faces and settling the trembles in their thighs. Robin pulled his coat on over all his clothes and strode toward the door, his hair a bit of a mess but his face softening. The curious balance of where Robin ended and Grima began--or vice versa--wasn't something he had fully grasped yet, and he wanted to put on the face of what was undeniably Robin when dealing with others, for fear of exposing himself to them before he'd had time to formulate a plan.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I took so long," Robin said while opening the door, bracing himself for some frustrated face or another. "Morgan and I were messing with potions, and we had to make sure things were inert before we abandoned them." It was a lie, but a lie that would have worked against the majority of people who could have been at his door. But perhaps the two most well versed in knowing just how untrue that was stood at his door. Averse and Tharja smiled before him, Tharja's daughter Noire sheepishly behind her mother.</p><p>"Of course, I understand," Tharja said, nodding eagerly. "It would be dangerous to leave potions waiting that way." She was buying into his lie, nodding in agreement and staring him down firmly. "We'd like to speak to you alone."</p><p>"I'm here to see Morgan," Noire said, staring at the ground. "Mother says I should socialize more."</p><p>Robin knew that something wasn't right. There was a lie here that wasn't just his own, and the way that the two dark mages carried themselves left him deeply suspicious. But he accepted it, nodding and stepping by. "Morgan would be happy to see you," he told her, eyes drifting toward her generous chest. All three women were gorgeously endowed, busty and curvaceous in ways that he'd hardly ever simply not noticed, but never had he taken such sharp notice of it. Never before had Robin been so shamelessly and aggressive on the war path. "Morgan, Noire is here to see you! Be a kind guest and get her whatever she wants. Maybe tell her what you've been up with our 'studies' lately." He let his wicked smirk show to his daughter. "Tiki, I'll be meeting with these ladies in my office."</p><p>"That's fine, ma--my love." Tiki bowed her head and smiled. "It's nice to see both of you. I will stay out of your way." Tiki was much more deferent and demurer than normal; Robin’s mind control had made her significantly more submissive, respectful almost to a fault to Robin. Tharja and Aversa couldn't help but take notice as they followed back after him, led into his office.</p><p>"Cut right to the point," Tharja said, throat tightening up significantly. She bit her lip, eyes narrowing as she locked the door behind them, pressing her back against it. Not simply to barricade him in, but out of surprise and concern as she watched carefully at Aversa's move.</p><p>Aversa wasn't subtle. She was long past the point where she had the patience for such folly. She pushed herself against Robin, abrupt and aching, hand reaching into his pants and her lips seizing his. "You're finally reborn. My master! I have waited so long for this, and the spell worked perfectly." She pushed against him tighter, her body melting against his, and though he was shocked, Robin was ready to accept it, to let this gorgeous, busty woman rub against him as she fished his cock out and pumped it wildly. "Please, let me serve you. Let me fulfill my lifelong destiny by praising the Fell Dragon himself." She whined, moving her kisses to his neck and continuing the reckless praises that wore her patience down.</p><p>"Spell," Robin said. He didn't ask for clarification. he didn't sound surprised. As he looked up toward Tharja, he could feel the shame and frustration radiate off of her. Her eyes fixated jealousy upon Aversa, and he suspected he could piece this all together himself. "You two did this, didn't you?"</p><p>"Every Plegian dark mage is instructed in spells to protect the Fell Dragon's vessel," Tharja said. "We sacrificed a little bit of respect for your wishes to ensure your survival. You carry a sliver of Grima inside of you now. Even if you would never accept him fully, he lives on in you."</p><p>"That's what I feel," Robin said. Aversa kissed her way down his body while Tharja spoke, and when she reached her knees, he shifted. His posture changed, and Tharja felt like the entire room was changing around her. Shadows lengthened and Robin's eyes seemed to grow more serpentine. "And you two, as proud Plegian whores, are here to serve the vessel, because even only partially carrying Grima inside of me, I am still him, and your duty is to submit."</p><p>"Yes, Master Grima," Aversa moaned. She fished Robin's cock out, planting kisses all over his shaft before landing a big, loud, wet kiss onto his balls. "We have been prepared for this moment. Few are left of our order after the war with Ylisse, but the two of us still serve and still believe. Our duty, should Grima come back, is to be an order of his whores. And I, for one, have waited all my life to be here." She pushed forward, mouth opening, and she took Robin's cock right into her mouth in a fit of hopeless, throbbing need.</p><p>The feeling of that hot, wet mouth embracing him was enough to make Robin groan out in joy, his whole body tightening in surprise. "I see." His fingers tightened in her hair, and he didn't shy away from urging her down his cock further. "I'm your god, aren't I?" He looked up toward Tharja. "And yet you seem nervous."</p><p>"You are my god," Tharja whined. "But you're--you're married to Tiki. And Aversa is on her knees for you. I've always wanted you all to myself. Not just Grima, but you. Before I knew who you were. Before you carried this power." She ached in embarrassment. "I don't know if I can share you."</p><p>"Touch yourself." Robin didn't skip a beat in his command. "Watch Aversa worship my cock. Watch another woman enjoy me, and touch yourself. Find pleasure in it." He commanded her, the potent hypnotic powers at his command making his eyes narrow as he held her gaze tightly. Even though she had been part of granting him these powers, Robin was in absolute control, and he ruthlessly sought to control Tharja, to send her falling into a state where she was powerless to resist it. "I'll make you surrender in a moment, but first, a lesson."</p><p>Tharja's body burned at his command, and whether she was ready for it or not, Tharja grabbed hold of her body, reaching into her clothes and fondling herself. "Of course, Master Grima," she said through gritted teeth while being made to watch and enjoy this insanity. There was no good sense to save her now from what was coming, and the vicious heat swept over her. "I'll follow your every order." She knew there was more than mere obedience here, though. He held onto her tightly, his magical efforts not lost on her as she let her fingers slip into her pussy and accept that Aversa got to him first.</p><p>Cramming her mouth and throat with Robin's cock, the blistering need to lose herself in service to him was too much for Aversa to be able to control. She felt it rush through her body with such vicious power and chaos, a depraved need for her to continue to sink into this, shuddering and heaving through the pleasures of breaking down for this. She was lost to it, unable to deal with just how badly she was lit up with pure need, and she was just too powerless to fight it. Aversa did not need to be mind controlled into anything. Her service was long and patient, as she lingered behind the scenes, ensuring this moment would come, and now, faced with his cock, she went all out.</p><p>The sloppy motions back and forth came on with wet, loud, sloppy noises expressing just how thoroughly she wanted to adore his cock. Devotion held her tight, leaving her blind to sense and to anything else in her desperate and dizzy way forward. She needed to give in to it, needed to continue to break down for him. Drawing briefly back, she moaned, "Your cock tastes even better than I expected," before diving her way back down it again, completely hopeless, desperate, pushing for more and more of the chaos consuming her. Aversa needed only one thing, and she needed it desperately, with every motion and ache and push of her body expressing it all. </p><p>The almost obnoxiously loud cock slobbering was a wonder of a sight to Robin, who continued to behold this messiness without a care in the world, adoring the increasingly ferocious panic and insanity of what brewed here. Aversa looked like a woman possessed, shoving forward with overbearing desperation and a passion that couldn't be helped. He watched her go, eyes following the bobbing of her head as she served him with desperate intent and throbbing need. "I didn't even have to lift a finger to make you want me," he marveled. Aversa did all the work herself, throwing all sense away in the sloppy reverence of a cock that held her focus utterly.</p><p>Tharja shifted and squirmed as she watched, not knowing what to do with these sights, torn between the jealous frustration and confusion that hit her, contrasting it against the growing spectacle and weirdness demanding that she give in harder, that she simply keep digging her own grave. Her eyes couldn't pull away from it. When Aversa drew back from Robin's cock, now dripping with her spit, and dove into briefly slobber on his nuts instead, she had to watch it all in intense detail, had to soak in the continued sight of this overbearing indulgence playing out messier and stranger. All the while, her fingers pumped into her dripping twat, making it ache with an increasing desire to give in, ruled by pleasures and heats that didn't register with any sense of sanity or decency.</p><p>Robin delighted at seeing Tharja writhe, in the contrasts. He had one hopelessly devoted servant ready to love him from the moment she arrived in the room, and one who was hopelessly torn by her lusts for him contrasting against the prospect of having to share him with others. So, he weaponized that, turned this mess into a marvel of sweet ecstasy and agony. He grabbed Aversa's head and took charge, fucking her face with wilder, rougher swells of delight, racing closer to the end as he held Tharja's focus so tightly, forcing her to soak this in and to marvel at just how unchained and relentless all these feelings could be. He raced toward release, groaning, aching, commanding, "Cum when I do," to her and adding on another layer to the spell.</p><p>Then, just as abruptly, he pulled back, grabbing his cock and finishing himself off all over Aversa's face. Tharja didn't have time to register the sight of Aversa taking the facial before her own body was consumed by pressure and passion anyway, sent spiraling into bliss and confused heat as she let go. The orgasm sweeping through her was tremendous, making her heave and gasp and tremble in absolute confusion. Her guilty orgasm was tremendous and terrifying, rattling Tharja down to her core as she clenched up and braced to try and deal with all of these shaky feelings, lost and delirious and not realizing just how much she was ready to fall even deeper. Her thighs pressed together, body trapped in a state of desperate need and want, but one that Robin was using against her.</p><p>Robin pulled himself back, settling into his chair with his cock still proudly raised in wait. "Ride me," he commanded, voice firm and tense as he eyed Aversa with appreciative hunger "Undress and take my cock. Tharja, I want that mouth involved."</p><p>Everyone moved quickly, Aversa unrestrained by anything more than her own innate devotion and love for Grima, while Tharja was pilled through the mind control magic toward him. They found themselves at the same end, though: serving him. Aversa stripped out of her dress and sank down toward him, turning around to let her ass lower into his lap. She took his cock in hand and pushed herself down, taking him without hesitation into herself. "Master Grima!" she howled, head rolling back as she succumbed immediately to pleasure. Aversa had been in sore need of exactly this, and she didn't shy away now from seeking it as she heaved wildly back and forth with only her desire and her neediness consuming her thoughts.</p><p>Tharja went lower, pushing her face between their legs and beginning to lick Robin's cock while Aversa rode it. Her submission was absolute, built on pure devotion and panic, a desire and a heat that only built and swelled as she continued to sink lower into it. It was a lot, and its excesses kept her in a tricky position here, fumbling and twisting through the pleasures ripping her thoughts asunder. This was a position of pure hopelessness, one where she was serving Robin while he fucked another woman. She was pathetic. Desperate. But she needed to this. it was what Robin wanted.</p><p>"Perfect," Robin groaned. "You'll learn to share, Tharja, because I'm not going to be gentle about this. You're both mine. Tiki is mine. Morgan is mine. I'm sure before you leave, Noire will be mine." His hips bucked upward greedily, pounding into Aversa and meeting her uncontrolled bounces as best he could, throwing himself harder into the joy and the heat of these adorations. Robin's desire to conquer found a deep appreciation for just how insane all these pleasures were. Aversa and Tharja were here to be his, to confirm what he had already felt growing inside of him: he deserved every woman he desired. It was his destiny. Maybe the dark mages who would have been Grima's concubines were now few, but that didn't need to stop him.</p><p>Clenched down tight around his cock, Aversa's pussy begged Robin to give her what she had dreamt of for so long. "My dream has always been to serve you, Master Grima!" she gasped, confessions coming out loose and wild as her body threw itself into this heaving joy, pleasure burning through her messier and hotter by the second. She was so happy to give up to this, to continue to deepen her appreciation for this. "And Tharja, you're doing so well."</p><p>The humiliation of sucking on Robin's balls while he fucked another woman was every bit as intense as she feared it would be. Her body was in motion, every action serving him and his desires, but she had no control and had no power. She simply fed Aversa's pleasure, helped urge him to fuck her harder while she toiled in wait, frustration bubbling hotter through her body and demanding something that felt too insane to be real. But she got to feel Robin's cock pulsing under her touch, got to suck on his heavy balls and feel them just begging to erupt and let loose all the cum waiting inside of them. Even if she wasn't sure how to handle it, there was a pleasure to what was taking her that made Tharja burn all the hotter in embarrassment.</p><p>Racing closer toward the inevitable, Robin found himself just where he wanted to be. These two stacked dark mages provided him a chance to toy with bodies very different from his wife's and daughter's, and he was going to have an absolute blast exploring their bodies and having his wicked fun. Aversa's pussy was his to enjoy now however he wished, and he enjoyed it thoroughly, pounding up quicker into her, spiraling through the pleasures and the chaos as hard as he could, working things over until finally, he could take no more.</p><p>The eruption of cum into Aversa's waiting pussy was just perfection to the desperate, heaving woman now. She heaved back and forth in spirals of pure chaos, moaning out loudly through the pleasures and the confusions of giving herself fully to these desires. "Master!" she screamed, giving up completely to it and sinking into the delirious joy of letting it all go. She was hungry, desperate, heaving back and forth with no sense or precision, just taking every drop she could get of his cum and accepting that nothing could possibly make her feel better than this as she rode out her pleasures atop him. The unshakable ecstasy and hunger left her wound up, ragged, and as she eased back, she felt remarkable.</p><p>Robin held her down on his cock, kept her twisting and wriggling under the joy that he brought on, evoking something ferocious. When he lifted Aversa up off of his lap, he did so knowing that his cum would ooze out of her and onto his cock, dripping back down. "Clean me off," he ordered Tharja. "Clean me off like a good servant, and I promise, I'll reach into your mind and deal with that pesky jealousy for you. But only after you thoroughly suck every drop of Aversa's cunt off of me."</p><p>Tharja was given the kind of 'deal' where none of it should have sounded like release. Her reward for sucking his cock after it fucked another woman was to have him fuck with her head and change her mind forever. It was an insane prospect, and yet Tharja found herself desperate for it, pushing with fixated bliss into this. There was only one chance to give Robin the service and the adoration while she was still in her own, right mind, and if she didn't do it now, she was forever going to regret it. So she pushed forward, sucking down his cock, and even as the taste of Aversa's tart cunt hit her tongue, she persevered with only one goal in mind.</p><p>Down into her throat the head went. Tharja's eyes beamed up with sultry need at Robin while she worked at tending to him. Aversa pulled away and slipped to the side to marvel at the way she moved, commenting, "He will make you perfect. Make you suit his needs." Her hands were all over his chest, adoring Robin and touching him with the burning certainty and fever of someone completely unchained now from sense or decency. Restraint was a distant thought to Aversa as she fawned over him, caring only about his enjoyment.</p><p>Tharja pushed through all the bitter tension of her actions, trying to think about the ways that she was bound to him, the ways she just had to be of service to the Fell Dragon's vessel. herm mouth was desperate and wild and totally unable to deal with the things she pushed forward with, and the messier it got, the better. The taste of pussy was impossible to ignore, though. Aversa's cunt was all over him, and the taste of his own seed was prevalent too, reminding her that he had cummed inside of Aversa. Everything Tharja did was heavy with the reality of the fact she had to share him, but she tried to shut it out, to drown her thoughts in the noisy gagging and struggling that she threw herself so readily into.</p><p>The eradication of her jealousy was something that, infuriatingly, Tharja pushed herself toward as hungrily as she could. Aversa was right; Robin wanted to make her perfect. Wanted to get rid of the thing about her that kept her from being the lover he needed. It should have scared her to be doing this, but she felt ready. Grima's mind control would wash everything away and leave her only with what was most important to her. Aching and throbbing and embracing the desperate pleasure on offer, she just had to take it. And take his cock, which was stretching and straining her throat, pushing her further and further along into a state of erratic passion that had her simply lost, ruled by shaky, hopeless need, by a desire that she was taking on messier and hotter.</p><p>Drooling all over his cock and pushing on quicker, Tharja did everything in her power to give in to this, and her hopeless, dizzy surrender felt like it was only getting bigger and crazier and more forceful. All until Robin couldn't take anymore, until he was pumping his load down her throat and groaning out in raw joy as he let go. He erupted right down her gullet, letting loose all the messy, sticky cum with no care or restraint. He just had her, made sure that Tharja felt the thrill of being his, of submitting to the utter dominance of the man who she wanted only to serve. The man she wanted to live for. Robin was everything to Tharja, and if this was how she could prove it, she'd do it. </p><p>When he pulled back, Tharja whined, "Make me perfect, Master Grima," as she gazed up at him, lips trembling. "Fix me." She shook and shuddered, the bizarre panic overwhelming her.</p><p>Robin's smile slowly grew, focusing his magic on her and simply saying the word, "Accept." Her eyes briefly went blank, Tharja' mind shutting down entirely in confusion and fever, and when she was once more conscious, she was bent over his desk, feeling his cock ram into her. Perhaps that was what reawoke her again, what pulled her back into the pleasure. There was absolutely no sense to it, but she didn't care, shouting and gasping back into excitement, head rolling back as the feeling of his divinely hung cock brought her every of the pleasure and passion that she needed from it. The pleasure was overbearing, senseless, and she didn't know how to make sense now of what was taking her, she just knew she wanted it.</p><p>Aversa was upon her, leaning against Tharja from the other side of the desk and purring, "How do you feel?" she asked, not expecting Tharja's urgency as she tugged her into a kiss. A sloppy, reckless, ravenous kiss. Tharja expressed how she felt in the most desperate ways possible, showing off a burning need to give up completely, craving only the baffling and bizarre throb of a hunger that pulsed through her, that made her ache hotter. She was hungry and needy, aching with pleasure so addictive and hopeless that she didn't know what to do expect throw herself into pure chaos. Robin's cock pounded into a changed woman.</p><p>All of the possessive fire and jealousy that previously ruled and overwhelmed Tharja was simply gone now. As she grabbed at Aversa's body, groping her chest and feeling the kiss against her, she was devoted only to Robin's harem. That was what he wanted, and what he deserved. She would be one of Master Grima's harem sluts. She was honoured to be. Her hips wiggled and her ass slammed back against these pressures, accepting this without hesitation. She understood it now. Everything made upsettingly clear sense to Tharja. The clarity she'd been missing, clouded by her own greed so long, finally took over her, and she was ready to be the ideal lover for the man she was obsessed with.</p><p>"Good, now you're getting along," Robin groaned, keeping up the ferocious pace he continued to show her needy pussy. His hands were tight on her round hips, and he plundered forward in greedy, vigorous motions singularly focused only on making sure that Tharja was unraveling before him, and doing so eagerly. It was a simple and ferocious approach, one that felt better and messier with each reckless slam forward. There was no restraint to this, no moment where nay sanity could prevail. He just used Tharja for his own shameless indulgences, expressing a greed and a dominance of her body that she was completely unable to deal with. Robin knew how to dominate someone until they simply couldn't take anymore, and he was ready to make the most of it.</p><p>Tharja may have been buttered up by the mental control, but it was Robin's ferocious pounding that made it all transcendent, that wrapped all of her complicated emotions and made them simple. Summarized them in five eager, tidy, hopelessly shrieked words. "I love you, Master Grima!" Coming apart at the seams, she gave in completely, and she felt good doing it. The pleasure ripped right through her as she crashed into the spectacle and the chaos of it, crashing into her climax and into something so messy and so wanton that it seemed almost too insane to be real. But it was real, and as he rewarded her faithfulness by cumming deep into her pussy, Tharja felt elated, felt ready to enter her life of shameless servitude to him, while wishing she hadn't taken such a roundabout path.</p><p>Robin wasn't done with either woman yet, rolling Tharja onto her back on the desk and commanding, "Get on top," to Aversa. He was ready to keep indulging, to push harder for these women and to use them both harder, messier, as greedily as he could. When Aversa didn't move fast enough, he grabbed her and dragged her onto the table, right on top of Tharja, and slammed into her. "Tharja, if I fucked Aversa until I came inside of her, right on top of you, and then made you suck the cum right out of her, how would you react?"</p><p>"I'd ask if I could masturbate to it, Master Grima, and then hope you would fuck me again after." Tharja whined under this overbearing need. It was a test of Robin's magic, a way to see if he had truly erased her jealousy, and she knew it. Tharja had no reason to lie even if she weren't freed of it. "So... May I masturbate? And will you please fuck me while I eat her out?"</p><p>Robin grunted a hard, "Yes!" to both as he railed Aversa on top of Tharja. The two sinfully gorgeous dark mages were ready for one another, hands all over each others' bodies in hungry exploration, their lips locking together, all expressing the sort of pleasures of their own volition--mostly--that Robin wanted to see so badly. His hips were ready, pounding greedily away at Aversa and savouring how much more compliant and calm Tharja was. Aversa was even the one to slip a hand between her legs and toy with her, fingering her fellow concubine in a gesture of good will amid all these growing spectacles and desires that didn't show any sign of slowing. Robin was happy to keep up the mad pace, to fuck quicker and greedier into her, wanting only to break her down.</p><p>The pleasure kept climbing. It felt like too much to make sense of, burdening her with excess and with the thrill of something so reckless that it didn't feel sane. He was utterly shameless, driven to keep advancing and keep pounding into her, wanting only to keep up the reckless pace and to abandon sense. His hips moved with desperate purpose to pound Aversa all over again, recklessly seeking a pleasure and an indulgence that couldn't be stopped. It all felt so normal now. So sensible. As he pushed on harder, the thrill of having her at his command proved to be a lot. Aversa went from an enemy to a companion to now a love slave, completely committed to him and to the pleasure she found in serving him. It was almost too good to be true, but as she heaved wildly back and forth, she was overjoyed that it was.</p><p>Tharja played the supporting role with great joy, moaning and shifting about on the table as she toyed with herself, begging him on harder. "Harder, Master Grima! Aversa has worked so hard for this, she deserves to be obliterated by your cock." The pleasure was overbearing, desperate, dizzy, so completely removed from sense that it seemed too insane to be real. But it was all real, and Tharja toyed harder with her pussy, pushing his cum back into her waiting, desperate pussy and continuing this slow decline into insanity, wanting to keep going, needing to let herself be ruled by this desperation and by the senseless joys of giving up so fully to it all.</p><p>When Aversa came, she felt incredible, lit up with yet another throb of wild ecstasy that pushed her limits, that made her succumb. She was ready for it, a moaning wreck giving in deeper to the strange spectacles and loving what he could do to her. Even if she hadn't been fucked with mentally, Robin's cock was growing into an addiction for her, and as he came inside her, it only cemented that fact. Her body twisted and thrashed under the unraveling bliss of giving in, finding out just how nice it felt to let everything go. She was lost in the kiss with Tharja, loving every second of what took her, consumed now by these pleasures.</p><p>Admiring the stack of gorgeous mages before him, Robin pulled out of Aversa and swiftly buried himself into Tharja, giving Aversa's rear a smack and commanding her, "Sit on her face." He grabbed Tharja's hand and dragged it away from her pussy, letting his hips do to the word at pushing her into a deeper state of raw fever, the pleasures only getting messier and stronger as he worked to unravel her fully.</p><p>"Master! Yes, Master, I need your cock t--mmph mmmph!" Tharja's attempts to praise and plead were rudely interrupted by Aversa's pussy shoving down against her lips. She didn't care; happily eating his cum out of Aversa was one of the joys in life that Tharja's mind was now open to, and as she grabbed onto Aversa's hips and dove in, she felt reckless, unafraid, a greedy mess pushing to give in fully to these joys. Her tongue dove in to feast on Aversa's twat, and what previously was an obstacle to overcome the taste of on his cock was now a sweet delicacy she threw herself readily into.</p><p>it was all the perfect complement to having Robin's cock filling her pussy, driving her into a desperate and dizzy mess of pleasures so overbearing and stubborn that they didn't seem real. But they were real, and they consumed her in sweeping pulses of ecstasy. Tharja's body felt dominated, felt used, and she could not have been happier, thrown into a state of desperation and fire where the only thing that mattered anymore was the idea of losing control. She felt so good, felt just as she needed to, and the pleasure burned her up with increasing vigor and panic. She didn't need anything else now. Only this chance to unravel.</p><p>With Aversa pinning her upper body down to the desk and Robin railing her cunt, Tharja had nowhere to go and felt like nothing was going to hold her back. she was stuck in this beautiful position of pure ruin, and she savoured every reckless second of it. It was excessive, hasty, and too bizarre to wrap her head around, but that only made it feel better. Everything about these experiences wore down at her thoughts and her composure, inducing something so dizzy and so aimless that she couldn’t make sense of any of it, she just let go. Learning how nice it could feel to simply surrender without thinking, Tharja was happy to unravel and happy to feel her self rewarded for it as her own orgasm burned through with Robin's coming on the heels of it. He came inside of her, gave her so much cum and plunged her into dizzy joy as hopeless and powerful as anything she could have asked for.</p><p>As Aversa lifted up off of her, Tharja's first words were yet another shaky slide into madness. "I'll give you my daughter," she moaned, rising up and pushing against him. "You've taken your own. I know you have. You can take mine. Anything of mine belongs to you, Master Grima, and my daughter's body is perfect for being made into that of a whore."</p><p>Robin could only smile as Tharja’s desperate pushed so strongly on. "I was going to make her mine next anyway," he said. "Let's go see her."</p><p>Robin cast off his coat and walked out of the room, pants still open and his cock hanging out. Tharja and Aversa took that as a cue, walking out in their own states of undress, cum all over their faces, pussies leaking with his seed. They were ready to simply give in and to succumb to what took them, and they didn't need anything else. They strode into Morgan's room, where the eager-eyed tactician was describing the 'training' she received.</p><p>"--and then, father pulled his cock out of mother's ass, shoved it down my throat, and told me that he couldn't have raised a better fucktoy." Morgan was happy to regale Noire with her words, even as Noire sat clenched and confused before her, utterly mortified and confused by everything she was hearing, all these depraved stories about the incestuous efforts building up into something increasingly more absurd and deranged by the second.</p><p>And then Robin walked in, cock hanging out. "Tharja, I want you to guide your daughter into learning to suck on my cock." He spoke clearly, and within that clarity was something insane enough to make Noire clench up.</p><p>Fear held tightly onto her as Tharja grabbed her daughter's hair and pulled her forward. "Come serve your new master. You were birthed with only one purpose: to serve him. I promise you that!" Tharja had not married, and lacked any clear idea who Noire's father was, but none of that mattered as she dragged her girl toward Robin's dick.</p><p>"Wait, why are we doing this? Why are you naked? I thought Morgan was--mpph glurk glack gluck!" Noire couldn't ask everything she wanted to ask. Not with her mother pulling her down Robin's cock and forcing Noire to throat him before yanking her back. The grip tightened in Noire's hair, and with sturdy desires to make sure she was giving up completely, the mad back and forth began, brutal motions jerking her along the cock with little sense of stability or control over these messes. Tharja was in absolute control, and she wasn't about to let up on it, working her daughter along his cock.</p><p>"You're going to be quiet and you're going to be submissive," Tharja said, grunting her way through her ever-so-loving approach to parenting, the reckless pressure growing until it was completely out of control. Tharja was on the war path, and Noire just had to go along for this insane ride, learning the hard way how to suck a cock as she struggled to take him down, choking on him and shuddering under these growing confusions. "Your mother has already learned her place, and now it's your turn. Our line is a proud one. Show it." In contrast to the way she had approached Aversa once she lost her jealousy, everything with Noire was harsh and messy, driven by a forceful aggression and a chaos completely removed from sense, totally devoid of reason.</p><p>Robin wasn't going to make this any calmer. "You're going to learn how to serve my cock as well as your mother does," he growled. "Morgan has done very well learning her way around pleasuring me. I expect the same from you, the way I expect it from all of my whores." The sight of Noire struggling and seeking some hopeless, pleading shred of sense further excited him. He wanted to keep pushing, knowing he could savour the burning satisfaction of keeping control over this mess, wanting to see the girl before him unravel as he kept his pressures up. There wasn't much sense to this, only chaos, only the burning panic of learning her way around this insanity.</p><p>Noire didn't understand it at all, but understanding wasn't going to save her now. Not as she struggled her way through drooling and gagging and being facefucked down onto Robin's cock by her own mother. There was no control here for her, and she was stuck wondering how to make sense of it. Panic situations were never Noire's strong suit, and with Robin's dominance seeking to wear her down, she wasn't sure who to trust or what to do. Morgan, in the corner of her eye, was outright touching herself to this sight. Noire had stumbled into something truly unhinged, and she didn't know what to do with any of it, except to look back up at Robin again and feel the weight of expectation and demands come down upon her. What was she to do here but give in? What power did she have to do anything else?</p><p>Robin drew back and came all over her face. There was no warning for it. Noire barely even realized what was happening and why her face was suddenly so wet and sticky, but Robin's hefty load left her features dripping in spunk. Immediately, Tharja was there to drag her into kisses, to push in with incestuous shows of devotion and hunger. In Tharja's mind, serving Noire up to Robin was the most perfect gesture of respect and admiration, and she was ruthless about respecting and admiring Robin. Licking cum off of her daughter's face and preparing her for this was her absolute privilege. "Now fuck him."</p><p>"May I help her take your cock for the first time, father?" Morgan asked, speaking up with her hand still buried between her legs. The erratic, shaky pleasure and the way she hung in baffled panic all made for something as weird and as reckless as she could take. "I want to help my friend learn to please you."</p><p>"Help with your mouth," Robin said, grabbing hold of Noire and pushing her to the ground, climbing up on top of her and wasting no time in tugging at her clothes. Tharja went down with her, pulling every which way at what Noire had on her body, pulling them away and exposing her breasts. Noire shouted a lot, but it was all confused noises and expressions of baffled worry, deepening her worry and her frantic need to understand while failing miserably to grasp what was going on. she found herself in the most confused and aimless of positions, fumbling back and forth through what hit her and wondering how to deal with any of it.</p><p>Robin's cock slammed into her, and that was when Noire finally remembered how to speak. "It's so big!" was all she could spit out.</p><p>"His cock is majestic, and you are going to learn to take him without complaint like a good slut," Tharja said, groping her daughter's breasts while continuing to play with her.</p><p>"Listen to your mother," Robin said, letting magic colour his words and letting the mind control start to seep into her as he worked her over with his dick. "Listen to what she's saying very clearly."</p><p>"I'm listening," Noire whined, biting her lip and nodding feverishly.</p><p>While her father hammered down into her friend's pussy, Morgan came up from behind, licking at her father’s swaying, heaving balls and adding on to the ecstasy and focus of what she needed. Her mouth was determined and sloppy, prepared to give up to the desires and the heat of something that should not have been as normal as it was for her. There was a simplicity to the way she served, to the incestuous delirium that had consumed all sense, and she was eager to just keep pushing it, to let it push her harder forward with a care only for the idea that she could keep pushing these limits. She wanted Noire to join the, wanted her to understand, and she was determined to make it a reality.</p><p>The fat cock pounding down into her made quick work of Noire's composure, or whatever dregs of it she ever had. Babbling out in chaotic streaks of nonsense, she wasn't sure how to process these feelings and even less sure how to understand this. Her virginity had just been taken, her mother and her friend ganging up on her to help serve her up to Robin, and as his magic wormed its way into her mind, each thrust into her snug hole felt like it was pushing her just a little bit further. She didn't understand it, and she was stuck in a position where she just had to let it rule her, had to accept the pleasures as they came even as things grew less and less sensible. Her body was trapped in this mess, trapped in a state of delirium and want where she was just going to have to give in to it.</p><p>The eruption of an orgasm taking Noire by storm was more than she could take. She screamed in hopeless joy, thrashing wildly under the pleasures of being taken for a ride. Her fingers didn't compare to what Robin wreaked upon her, and she was a hopeless, screaming mess as she tried to make sense of it all, as she fell further into the chaos and weirdness of this joy. she wasn't able to fight it, eyes rolling back, and as Robin came inside of her, his magic felt like it had become complete. Her body twisted, and once her screams calmed down, she had one word on her lips.</p><p>"Master."</p><p>Tharja whispered sinful words into her ear and drew slowly back. "May she serve you even better now, master?" Tharja asked, sharing sultry, wicked looks with Noire, certain that this would be a kind of madness Robin wasn't prepared for.</p><p>"She may," he said, giving a firm nod and drawing back from her pussy. "Show me what you can do."</p><p>Noire moved hastily, grabbing hold of Robin and bursting with newfound presence and confidence, guiding him to turn around and to put trust into her hands. And he did, confident that she was under his control now and acting on some depraved advice from her mother. Which fortunately, she was, and Robin was not ready for just how wild and obscene her attentions could get.</p><p>Noire buried her face into Robin's ass and guided him to bend forward, shoving her huge tits between his legs and wrapping them around his cock. "Like this, mother?" she asked, before licking against his ass hole and starting in on the pleasures as directly as she could. From virginal to shamelessly eating ass in mere moments. Noire would have been mortified at herself were she able to rationally assess herself in any capacity, but she was just ready to go.</p><p>"Just like that," Tharja moaned, rubbing at her needy twat as her daughter's service of Robin became potent fuel for her self-adoration. The pleasure was tremendous and only becoming more absurd with each passing moment. "More," she moaned. "Be sloppy. Be reckless. Worship his ass!"</p><p>Noire felt like a different beast now, all of her shames buried under a feverish desire to serve Robin. It turned her into something else, and her ravenous desires pushed on harder, relentless in their all-consuming advance. Her tongue worked with sloppy sweeps against his hole, licking without restraint. She wanted it so badly. She'd make him feel good, using her tongue against his hole and her breasts up and down his cock in steady motions pushing him, tugging at his thoughts, feeling so much demanded from herself but finding it easy to rise now to that challenge in ferocious service. She needed this, and her needs now overwhelmed any shred of rationality left in her.</p><p>"That feels perfect," Robin groaned, taking on these twofold pleasures and aching in raw delight. His head rolled back, hungry rumbles passing his lips as he let all the dizzy spectacles and panics push on harder. He wanted this all so badly, and he didn't care to try and contain it. This was his home. His harem. His kingdom, soon enough. Every dark impulse within Robin saw profaning his friend's daughter as a reasonable pleasure. As a sane, sensible method to getting what he wanted, no matter how insane it all sounded. He stood proudly over this chaos and let the tongue continue its sloppy work, not wanting to slow down for a moment on these intense and reckless desires.</p><p>"You are all I live for now, master," Noire moaned, ready to push on harder in reckless pursuit of all these joys now. They were all she could understand, a desperate and aimless rush of pleasure burning brighter through her as she sloppy adored Robin in new and wild ways, serving only to follow in her mother's guidance and footsteps. "I'm sure she can do this better than me. But I'm going to learn." She made these promises while tonguing his rim, which made it all the more insane to him in all the right and most satisfying ways. She was desperate to make Robin feel good, to satisfy him and leave him awash in pleasures as intense as the ones her mother had surely brought him. She'd learn. She'd be ready.</p><p>The urgency and desperation to please counted for everything as Robin let himself succumb fully, groaning out in bliss, head rolling back and the pleasures hitting him too strongly to help. With the utmost -pride and excitement, Robin came down Noire's tits, blasting them with cum and marveling at the wanton joy of pushing their limits. He made a mess of them just in time for Tiki to finally come investigate all the chaos, to watch her husband groan and ache and blow his load down the cleavage of their friend's daughter.</p><p>But Robin didn't miss a beat. "Clean her up," he ordered Tiki, pulling his ass from Noire’s face and motioning to her tits. "Morgan, suck the cum out of Aversa while you're watching. Tharja, I want you to do what your daughter just did, but I want you to show me what your skilled hands are capable of."</p><p>Everybody moved swiftly to appease Robin and his orders like good, broken slut slaves should. He got to watch the scramble and the chaos, pride swelling within him as he marveled at the madness he had created. His wife licking Noire's chest, his daughter slurping jizz out of Aversa, and the woman who just gave her own child up to him now moving to wrap her luscious tits around his cock and tonguefuck his ass. And yes, she was infinitely better than Noire.</p><p>But there was no competition here. Only a depraved, growing 'family' indulging in one another. Robin marveled at the chaos before him, and as he soaked it all in, he couldn't help but be haunted by the growing spectacle and intrigue of watching this all play out before him. He couldn't help but realize as he watched Noire lie back and her tits sucked clean that Tharja never did marry. Her daughter was here, but there wasn't any clear idea who the father was, and even after the war, Tharja had never sought any man. Not until now. A smile came over him as he pushed back harder against one of his new concubines, realizing what had happened and wondering if Tharja realized it herself.</p><p>It was a good thing Robin was already fucking one daughter, because there was a good chance that he'd just broken in another. All the more reason to consider this depraved arrangement a 'happy family', he supposed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>